Heat
by Corrosionz
Summary: It was hot. Ungodly hot. So why was Kallen Kouzuki stuck testing Knightmare frames while everyone else was off enjoying themselves?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass or any of its characters. I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back exactly as I found them when I'm done. XD**

**Rating: M/NC-17 for sexual content and language.**

**Summary: It was hot. Ungodly hot. So why was Kallen stuck running tests on the Knightmare frames while everyone else was off enjoying themselves?**

* * *

"_The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it." - Oscar Wilde_

It was hot. Ungodly hot. Why Lelouch thought that running tests on Knightmare frames during the heat of the day with no air conditioning allowed (tests were for testing, not leisurely activities as he had said) was beyond her realm of comprehension. What was worse was that she was the most experienced (and understanding) with the Knightmare frames. Aside from that strange woman who was always drawling on about new inventions; who also seemed to always be lazing about on a couch somewhere. She had said she would not contribute to such physical demands. That lazy bitch. And thus Kallen had been forced to stay behind long after the others had finished their task. Except for Tamaki. He always struggled with the most basic of tasks.

"Kallen! Can't you help me out? I don't want my buddy comin' in here and seein' that I'm completely useless."

She grumbled a few choice curse words as she pressed a few keys and read the system analysis that reflected back to her, "Do it your own damn self, Tamaki! I've got to run tests on the Guren _and _Zero's Knightmare."

"Puh-_leaaaase_, Kallen? I'd owe you big!"

"You owe me big for not letting Britania take your dumbass as a hostage!"

A small piece of silence afterwards. And then he tired again, "Please Kallen? I-"

He cut off mid-sentence, the bay finally quiet again.

"About time!" She sighed, blowing sweaty strands of maroon hair from her eyes.

"Kallen!"

She shrieked in surprise, her head smacking against the ceiling of the Guren. Cursing again, this time not as quietly, she glanced over her should to find Tamaki poking his head inside, a much-too-friendly smile on his face, "What?!"

His thumb took purchase in his chest as he threw her a disturbing wink, "Thanks for takin' care of that Knightmare for me."

"But I said that I wouldn't-"

He gave her a quick salute and slid down the ladder that led inside the unit, "Zero said you'd be more than happy to take care of it for me. Thanks Kallen! I owe you!"

"No, wait! TAMAKI!" She yelled, rushing towards the hatch that led to the outside of the unit, and fresh (in theory) air.

The buffoon was already hightailing it out the door, childish laughter remaining inside the Knightmare bay long after he'd gone.

As she stood there and tried to legalize murdering the useless slab of skin, she quickly became aware that he had said Zero had approved of such actions.

Her mouth fell open slightly, "That dick!" She growled, punching the armor of the unit before returning back into her Knightmare. That moron Tamaki must have radioed Zero while she had been running a system analysis. Just great. She wouldn't be done until well into the early morning. And Lelouch expected her to be ready for duty bright and early in the morning?

"Screw that," Kallen breathed aloud, pressing her tongue against her upper lip as she tried to free a compartment that had been jammed during a recent battle against the Knights of Round.

"Screw what?"

Again, she jumped, whipping around like a frightened child at the sound of the new voice. She had been sure she was alone when Tamaki had left. Her eyes found her reflection in the visor of Zero's helmet. If she hadn't been stunned to see him then and there, she would have frowned. Scoffed at his presence. Instead, she continued to stare.

"You aren't finished with the Guren yet? Have you already finished my Knightmare?"

She shook her head, turning back around and fiddling with the delicate machinery inside, trying her best to busy herself with anything other than Lelouch. The Knightmare was small enough. His presence made it feel like the concept of space was nonexistent.

Kallen was rather sure she heard him sigh in agitation. Was he seriously annoyed that she hadn't completed the three Knightmare tests while the others had simply had but one to tinker around with? How was that even fair?!

"I'd like to see you testing these Knightmare frames. Last time I checked, I was the one executing said task on _your _Knightmare because you're _too busy_."

Q-1 knew enough of Lelouch to know that he was smirking underneath that mask, "I _was _busy. I finished up early though."

"Well then how about you go and take care of your Knightmare!" She growled, spinning around on him like a wild cat.

At first he had been surprised, taking a step backwards, "Kouzuki!" He tried.

Instead she stalked forward further; her intent clear. He was going to get out of her Knightmare frame and he was going _now_.

"Q-1!"

Ignoring his exclamations, she closed in on him, causing him to stumble backwards. Snatching onto the closest lever to stable himself, they both stiffened as the Knightmare's hatch kicked to life and slammed inside of the Knightmare.

Kallen landed roughly against the keyboards, her hair tousling in front of her vision.

Zero surged forward, his knees cracking against the steering device. Immediately his eyes welled with unaired pain.

Grunts of frustration and pain seethed through the pair's teeth. Kallen kept her head bowed as she held back the need to massage her rump. Lelouch remained stationary as well, his knees shaking from the sudden attack against his shins.

The recovering moments quickly fell into a thick silence as the heat from the outside quickly poured in and nearly suffocated Lelouch inside his helmet.

With a gasp for air, he dislodged the sweaty head piece violently, along with his mouth cover. Raven strands stuck to his face, his features glistening with perspiration and heat.

"What are you doing? What if Tamaki comes back here?" Kallen grumbled, shifting uncomfortably. The switch underneath her ass wasn't exactly welcomed at the moment.

"He won't be back. He nearly tore down the door as he ran off."

"You were here?"

"I told him that you'd take care of it."

So much for radioing Zero as she had suspected.

"You could have conversed with me before you automatically volunteered me for such things. I'm not going to be done until the early morning!"

Lelouch nonchalantly brushed his damp hair from his brow, "I didn't know that it would be such an inconvenience, Q-1."

Kallen's fingers twitched as her side. He had a point. This had been a challenge deliberately given to her by 'Zero'. She would accept and prove to him just how 'inconvenient' he was.

Turning back towards the control panel, Kallen decided that ignoring him would lead him to exiting quicker.

Time pressed onward and still he lingered. All she could hear was the beeping of buttons and calm breathing from the man behind her.

"You can leave now," She reminded him sourly.

"I'm aware of this."

"Well?"

"I'm cooling down."

"Can't you do that in your room?"

"I would _certainly _be more successful in my room."

Kallen's brow muddled with confusion as she froze, her back straightening. Just as she was about to face her former classmate (and midnight lover), she was greeted with a sudden spike in temperature.

Lelouch's breath caught the back of her moist neck, heightening not only the heat, but her senses.

"What are you doing?" She questioned shakily, her fingers holding onto the dashboard surface for dear life.

At this, he chuckled. Dark, low, and all too attractively. Did he practice sounding so tempting?

"I would think that blatantly obvious, Queen."

"You…you can't do…we can't…Lelouch, I-"

"Testing Knightmare frames will steal you from me tonight. I would rather _not _be denied something I'm so thirsty for," He purred, bright purple eyes watching his queen with keen interest.

She was resisting (a signature move of his lover).

"I'm a man of opportunity. I must capitalize upon such events whenever I come across them," He continued to explain, his hands busy removing his gloves.

Kallen fervently swallowed, her breathing already accelerating (and he had yet to touch her).

The small space only further informed her of his body's pull. He was like a magnet that never ceased to beckon to her. Every night, any time, in whatever privacy they could manage; they seized opportunity. And always he was a constant pull; temptation, for her. And from the way things were now, it was growing clear that she was also rather alluring to the Black Rebellion mastermind.

"Lelouch-" She whispered again, her skin coming to life at the touch of his naked palms against her torso.

"Hmm?" He breathed in response, his mouth brushing over her shoulder (without ever laying claim).

"It's too hot," Kallen attempted, her heart thundering against her chest.

Her commander smiled, his hands wrapped around her waist as he pressed himself against her further. Ever aware, Kallen quickly realized that she was trapped against the dashboard and Lelouch. Not a bad predicament, had it not been sweltering inside the immobile Knightmare.

He made no answer. Instead his right hand fell down and unbuttoned her uniform shorts.

"Lelouch!"

Again, this did nothing to deter his progress. The rasp of her zipper greeted their welcoming ears. The sudden rush of air to her warm (forbidden) flesh was greeted with her own heat.

Wasting no time, his hands latched onto her shorts and underwear and shoved them downwards. They came to rest loosely at her ankles. If Kallen's face hadn't already been flushed from the intense heat, she would have turned the exact shade of her hair in response.

"Step out of them," He commanded her softly, his amethyst eyes staring at her flushed form hungrily.

He had meant to leave as soon as the hatch sealed shut, but the sight of his lover bent over the dashboard of the Guren, sweat dripping down her lower back, her clothes clinging to her like a needy infant…had been more than he could take. He had lost from the very beginning. Typically he held such control (over everything). But when it came to Kallen Kouzuki…he was nearly spineless with desire for her company; and her body.

She obeyed (a bit more eagerly than she had intended), and kicked her shorts away.

Another zipper rasping open greeted their ears. His.

His body pressed against hers again, his hands latching onto her curved hips, "Spread your legs."

Swallowing, she widened her stance. She heard him groan his approval. And then-

Shoving home hard and true, he coaxed a high sigh of contentment from her lungs as he filled her passage; his mouth finding her pulse point simultaneously.

She fell forward, her hands stabilizing on the surface in front of her. Her back arched, her head falling forward as he pushed and pulled her body to meet his thrusts.

Hard. Full. Deep. Demanding.

Their sweat continued to drift down their bodies (Lelouch's mainly soaking his Zero uniform) as they committed their sin.

Groans, moans, and sighs mixed to form a devilishly delicious melody inside the otherwise silent (except for bodies moving against one another) Knightmare.

"Kallen," He whispered against her ear, his teeth sinking down lightly onto the flesh he found there.

Her eyes rounded in excitement as he pushed her down further, one hand remaining on her hip, the other pressing her back down. Submission belonged to her. Domination belonged to him (for now).

Kallen's face rested against the keyboard, her nails scratching against the metal surface with an unforgiving screech.

She cried out, a rush of heat and tightening coils insider her stomach warning her that not only was it hot, but that it was about to get a lot hotter.

Responding without words, Lelouch leaned over her further, completely sealing her between his body and the machine, his technique delving deeper inside of her, hitting her where she needed it the most. Where he needed it the most.

Sparks and white consumed her sight as her breathing and heart stopped for a moment, her pupils shrinking as everything inside of her snapped. Kallen shoved back against him as she came with a cry of his name, sweat and tears of completion falling down her cheeks.

Lelouch smirked in satisfaction as he continued to work inside her, keenly listening to her mewls of release.

Her added substance quickened his pace, urging him to fill her with his essence. And he did just that. With a growl and a final surge forward, he spilled himself inside. Mixing himself with her. Uniting them in more than camaraderie. More than appreciation. Something all too rare and too good to be true in times such a these.

* * *

Tamaki's eyes rounded in disbelief as a completely relieved (and much cooler) Zero tossed him the key to his Knightmare frame.

"B-but you said Kallen would take care of it!"

"Q-1 has become incapacitated."

"Incapacitated? How does _that _happen?!" Tamaki exclaimed, staring at his commander with wide eyes.

Lelouch smiled inside his helmet; Zero remained unmoving, "I believe the heat was too much for her."


End file.
